1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle apparatus for a surface mount device, and in particular to a nozzle apparatus for a surface mount device which can improve a blow performance releasing a parts picked up from a parts feeding apparatus of the surface mount device from a nozzle in order to place the parts on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Background Art
A surface mount device is used to rapidly precisely mount a plurality of parts on a printed circuit board. A structure of the surface mount device for rapidly and precisely mounting parts on the printed circuit board will now be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings. FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating the surface mount device. As shown therein, the surface mount device 10 includes an X-Y gantry 11, a printed circuit board conveyor 12, a module head 13, a nozzle exchanging apparatus 14 and a parts feeding apparatus 15.
The printed circuit board conveyor 12 transfers a printed circuit board 1 to a mounting operation position A. The X-Y gantry 11 is moved in an X-Y axis direction to vary a position of the module head 13. The module head 13 picks up a parts from the parts feeding apparatus 15 by using the X-Y gantry 11 as a movement axis, transfers the parts to the printed circuit board 1 in the mounting operation position A, and places the parts on the printed circuit board 1.
The module head 13 includes a plurality of nozzle devices 20. A structure of the nozzle apparatus 20 will now be explained with reference to FIG. 2. Referring to FIG. 2, the nozzle apparatus 20 includes a socket unit 21 and a holder unit 22. The socket unit 21 includes a hollow shaft 21a, an assembly block 21b, a connection block 21c, a socket shaft 21d and an elastic member 21e. The holder unit 22 includes a holder 22a and a holder shaft 22b. 
The hollow shaft 21a of the socket unit 21 has a hollow, and the connection block 21c is installed by the assembly block 21b on the bottom surface of the hollow shaft 21a. The holder 22a of the holder unit 22 is provided in the connection block 21c. The socket shaft 21d and the elastic member 21e are disposed at the bottom surface of the connection block 21c to firmly and removably support the holder 22a. 
The socket shaft 21d mounted to the connection block 21c is supported at both side portions of the connection block 21c by the elastic member 21e. When the holder 22a of the holder unit 22 is installed to the socket unit 21, the socket shaft 21d supports both side portions of the holder 22a. The holder shaft 22b is formed on the bottom surface of the holder 22a. When the holder 22a is positioned in the connection block 21c, a nozzle (not shown) is inserted and mounted on the holder shaft 22b. 
The nozzle picks up the parts from the parts feeding apparatus 15, transfers the parts to the printed circuit board in the operation position, and places the parts on the printed circuit board. When the parts is placed on the printed circuit board, if a blow pressure releasing the parts from the nozzle does not reach into a wanted pressure for a short time (namely, vacuum non-break state), the parts to be mounted is sucked again to the nozzle. In order solve the foregoing problem, a parts blow performance should be improved to precisely and stably mount the parts.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a nozzle apparatus for a surface mount device which can improve a blow performance to precisely and stably release a parts from a nozzle when the nozzle picks up the parts and places the parts on a printed circuit board, by adding a nozzle elastic member and a moving member to the nozzle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nozzle apparatus for a surface mount device which can prevent problems such as an operation time delay when a parts sucked by a nozzle is not released from the nozzle, by improving a parts blow performance of the nozzle.
In order to achieve the above-described object of the invention, there is provided a nozzle device of a surface mounting device including a holder mounted and adhered closely to socket shafts by an elastic force of elastic members connected to both ends of the socket shafts, and a holder shaft formed on the bottom surface of the holder, the nozzle device of a surface mounting device comprising: a nozzle having a moving member assembled to the inside of the holder shaft, and moved in an upward or downward direction due to a pressure of air flown through the holder shaft, for picking up or placing a parts.